


Best Intentions

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Pining, Stupid Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor spent the whole night NOT THINKING ABOUT OLIVER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I was not going to do this.   
> I have no will power when it comes to sweet guys paired with damaged ones. Ugh.

Connor told himself he wasn’t going to stop by Oliver’s apartment when he left work after the case wrapped. 

He stopped at the Chinese place he liked and got something for dinner. He did not buy enough for more than one – he got enough to have leftovers the next night. He grabbed a bottle of wine at the place next to the Chinese place. He did not get the cabernet sauvignon even though he knew Oliver preferred it because he was not going to stop by Oliver’s apartment. He also grabbed a tub of ice cream at the convenience store, he liked the cookies and cream the best…it didn’t matter what Oliver liked because he didn’t know, or care, what Oliver liked best. He thought about hailing a taxi but he was close enough to his apartment that it made more sense to walk. 

Connor did not walk the route that took him past Oliver’s house because he was not going to stop by Oliver’s tonight. He had been there the night before and more than once a week…actually he’d been there on Monday too...so, any more than once every three days might make Oliver think that he had changed his mind about relationships and Connor **did not** do relationships. 

Connor stopped in front of his building and looked up at the black window that belonged to him. He didn’t mind coming home to a dark apartment – he preferred it. The whole space was his, no one else touched his stuff and no one expected him to make room for their weird green lamps or their Star Trek pint glasses. He shook his head and walked upstairs to his apartment. As soon as he was through the door he turned the television on for background noise and tucked the Chinese food into the oven to stop it going cold. He opened the wine and left it on his coffee table while he went through to his room. He had a fast shower and came back out in his sleep pants.

He sat down to eat dinner, pouring himself a large glass of wine since he had absolutely no plans for the next day. He flicked through the channels, refusing to stop on the channel showing Stargate even if he loved Teal’c. He continued through all of the channels not able to find anything worth watching. He ended up back on Stargate. He didn’t think about sitting on Oliver’s couch watching this while the other man made him enchiladas. He didn’t miss being able to tuck his toes under Oliver’s thigh because his feet were always cold. He had a blanket – it was a plain, matching grey not the odd woollen splash of colour that Oliver always threw over Connor’s lap like he was a ninety-year-old knitter. Connor sat cross-legged on the couch and ate his Szechuan beef. 

He has a second glass of wine because he hated to waste the bottle once it was open. He did not wish he had some to share it with. It was Friday and if he wanted to drink an entire bottle of wine by himself he could do that. He didn't think about the way Oliver would have huffed at him and closed the bottle again sliding it into the fridge door. Connor would only have to finish it tomorrow if he put it in the fridge. 

Stargate ended and Connor let out a huff of annoyance. It was too early to go to bed but there was nothing on and he couldn't be bothered dragging his laptop over from the table. He didn't think about the night before when Oliver had turned the television off and they had talked about stupid things until it was time for Connor to drag Oliver into bed. Sex was the reason he'd gone over there and having to talk beforehand was just one part of foreplay when it was Oliver he was sleeping...having sex with. 

Finally, Connor slouched off to bed with his book and his glass of wine. 

In his fridge was enough Chinese food for two more meals and half a bottle of wine. In his freezer was a tub of ice cream he didn't want to eat and in Connor's head was the never ending reminder to not thing about Oliver. 

He fell asleep not thinking about just how much time he spent not thinking about his IT guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be more?


End file.
